The Weekend
by TheMysteryMonkey
Summary: What happens when Kimiko's friend, Keiko, comes to stay for the weekend because of complications in Tokyo? KimRaiKeiko.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Master Fung!"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"Young dragon, I do not think it would be a wise decision for your companion to come to the temple."

Kimiko had been nagging Master Fung for hours trying to get his consent for her best friend, Keiko, to come to the temple. There had been a major flood in Tokyo, and her best friend's home had to be renovated after severe water damage. She obviously could have arranged for Keiko and her family to stay with her father, after all, her house was very large with many guest rooms. But Kimiko didn't tell Master Fung that.

"Oh come on Master Fung, she has no place else to go! It's only for the weekend! She can sleep in my room, stay out of the way on shen-gong-wu hunts and training, and I'll make sure she doesn't wander off anywhere! I promise you it will be like she's not even there!"

Master Fung pondered these thoughts in his head, and knew Kimiko would not stop her pleading until he gave in.

Master Fung sighed in defeat.

"How long would she need to be accommodated?"

Kimiko squealed in excitement, knowing that question was one asked for the sake of asking, rather than curiosity.

"Oh thank you Master Fung!" she said as ran off, excited to share the news with Keiko and her teammates.

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi walked down the corridor of their 'rooms' after dinner, curious to find out why Kimiko had missed the meal. They peeked into her room only to find her furiously typing away at her laptop.

"Kimiko, mind tellin' us why you missed dinner with my famous stuffed pig belly soup?" asked Clay.  
"You said it was beef stew!" Raimundo shouted, disgusting of what he had just eaten.

After finishing her rushed e-mail to Keiko, she looked up to her teammates to explain.

"My friend, Keiko is coming guys!" She said with a large grin on her face.

A small "Huh?" Came from each of them, confused with the statement she almost spat out.

"There was a flood in Tokyo and Master Fung agreed for her to come for the weekend!"

A large grim slowly spread across Omi's face "Ooooh! This is most excellent, I can practice on another girl with my 'Ancient Guide To Females Volume Two!'" Said a beaming Omi as he proudly held up his new book.

Thinking it would cause chaos Raimundo quickly slid the book out of Omi's hand and tossed it over to his room.

"Ah!" cried a shaken Omi (A\N: Yes, Omi is obsessed with the book )  
As Omi ran out to retrieve his book, Clay spoke up.  
"Sounds like a mighty fine idea to me"  
"Yeah, seems cool, is she hot?" asked Raimundo followed by a punch to the arm by a ticked off Kimiko.  
"You better behave yourself Pedrosa, because if I catch you drooling over her, I'll tell her about Ninja Fred!"  
"Well I guess that's a yes." Declared a grinning Raimundo. This was going to be an interesting weekend.


	2. The Cleaning

**Hi everyone! TheMysteryMonkey here, Chapter 2 is up as you can see, but there was alot of trouble when i switched from the edit step to the preview, alot of things kept getting deleted, so I'm really sorry if something like that happens to the chapter when i post it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. ( Forgot that in the first chapter so please, don't sue me )

* * *

After the team went into their own 'rooms' the teammates each had their own thoughts about what Keiko would be like.

* * *

With Omi:  
_Oh I cannot wait for this Keiko to arrive at the temple! I can picture her now, according to my ancient guide to females, the average woman has long hair, wears dresses, and always has an apron on! I am much in hope that she will be closer to the definition of a 'woman' than Kimiko is.._  
With Clay:  
_Hmm, I reckon Kimiko's friend ought a be mighty fine to have around. I bet she's a great cook. She must wear real casual clothes, maybe a t-shirt and some jeans. A few hot sauce stains might make her seem more at home to me. And she should be wearing a hair-net too. I can see her now._  
With Raimundo:  
_Man, I bet Keiko is going to be **hot.** Let's hope she's single, but even if she's not, like I'd let that get in my way. Being date-free for almost a year since I can to the temple really takes a toll on you. She probably have raven black hair and goes around wearing mini skirts and tube tops, yeah, I'd like that.  
_  
The next day after each of them waking up from their own dreams of what they were going to do with Keiko; getting nails done ( Kimiko ), dating ( Raimundo ), cooking ( Clay ), and research of a certain Ancient Guide to Females Volume Two ( Who do you think? ), the team was refreshed and ready to start the day, they'd need it to survive the torment Kimiko was about to put them through

* * *

"Okay guys pick up the pace!" Yelled a very busy Kimiko. 

She had forced the boys into helping her scrub the temple floors, dusting the various knick-knacks, reshingling the roof, painting the walls to be half a shade whiter for, as Kimiko put it, 'A refreshing change'.

"We're going as fast as we can Kimiko!" exclaimed a very irritated Raimundo who was forced out of his usual morning of being lazy. Kimiko and Raimundo were scrubing the floors of the kitchen, much to the happiness of Kimiko that Clay and Omi were already volunteering to start on the roof, leaving her and Raimundo with some alone time.

"Well I want faster than that; Keiko will be here tomorrow and I want everything to shine, sparkle, and smell like a spring time meadow!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to-"

"Hey! I just want everything to be perfect for Keiko;" started Kimiko loudly, then continuing softer " since Papa was a little over protective, Keiko was one of my only friends that I could hang out with, so can you cut me a little slack?"

"Okay, okay. Just ease up a bit, okay?" commented a calmer Raimundo.

" Got it" Said Kimiko sending him a gentle smile.

So, the team worked their fingers to the bone, and after 6 straight hours of cleaning, Kimiko was finally satisfied.

Weary of any enthusiasm, the dragons barely made it through training, and collapsed onto their mats, which , since there was no padding, hurt, a lot.

They were all excited in their own way about the events to take place tomorrow.

* * *

So there's the second chapter! Thanks for the reveiws so quickly, thats what got me motivated to add the second chapter so soon. I put a little Raikim moment in there, but i hope Kimikos little side thought about ' leaving her and Raimundo some alone time ' wasn't too pushy. So the next chapter should be out shortly and will contain mostly Raikeiko moments with a little raikim too. Until then, see ya! 


	3. The Injuries

Hi again! This chapter was totally torn apart the first time i uploaded, which deleted kimikos conversaton with keiko and my favortie part when kimiko was reflecting on her relation ship with raimundo, and everytime i tried to delete the chapter or replace it, it said it was but when i went into the story not logged in, it was still messed up!Hopefully this time its right! I'm happy it's longer, and I think this was a little funny in the begining :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

After all of them sleeping in past about 10:30 (which is rare for them all; with the exception of Raimundo)

- In Kimiko's 'room'-

Kimiko stirred slightly and turned onto her side. She opened one eye to check the clock, and then closed it. About 15 seconds later both of them shot open and Kimiko screamed at the top of her lungs " WE SLEPT IN!"

Omi immediately woke up and fell over from his usual sleeping position, which was balancing on his head, onto the floor and hit his legs on the chest next to him.

Clay shot up and banged his head on his coat rack, and his hat fell onto his face, nearly smothering him.

Raimundo, who was right next to his wall, rolled over sharply, hitting his nose on the wall and hearing a small crack.

Kimiko, who was frantically trying to wake herself up, fighting down the urge to fall back down and go to sleep, heard moaning and choking coming from the rooms next to hers.

She mumbled quiets oops and uh ohs, while slowly peaking her head into each cubicle. Omi was holding his legs and trying to rub away the pain, Clay was still being smothered by his hat, and Raimundo was getting tissues to stop his bloody nose.

Kimiko ran into the kitchen quickly, and got some ice. She tossed Omi an ice pack, ripped Clay's hat off his face and tossed it in his lap, and then ran into Raimundo's room, thinking his was the most serious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Raimundo, but we slept in and I overreacted a little," said Kimiko in a soft voice.

She held onto his arm and pulled him over to the chest behind him, while being distracted by how muscular he was.

She elevated his head on the trunk, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" It's no problem," said a still sleepy Raimundo, who wasn't awake enough to realize Kimiko still had a hand around his arm.

Kimiko sat like that making idle chitchat, still embarrassed about injuring her entire team.

The bleeding slowed down and Kimiko told Raimundo it would stop soon, and to stay in that position. Raimundo did as he was told as Kimiko flew out of the room into the bathroom, and turning on the shower as she prepared for the day.

Kimiko was quick from her usual 20-minute shower, and wrapped it up in 10. She had prepared her outfit since the day Master Fung agreed for Keiko to come.

Kimiko got dressed after another 10 minutes, and quickly recruited the others, not bothering to dye her hair.

Kimiko went to get Dojo, but when she found out he was still sleeping, she thought it would be faster to take the Silver Manta Ray.

They hurriedly got in, with Raimundo driving as always, Kimiko next to him, while making room in the passengers seat for Keiko. (Yes, I know the Silver Manta Ray doesn't really have three seats in the front, but there will be scenes later on depending on the seating, and I like the idea of Kim being so close to Raimundo, hehe)

They took off toward the Hong Qiao airport in Shanghai. Keiko's plane was supposed to land around 1:00, and Shanghai was far away from where they were now.

Most of the trip was silent aside from a few conversations involving Cruise ships and types of mustard. (Hey, it happened to me once!)

About an hour into the trip, Kimiko's PDA started to beep and a computer voice announced 'New Email'.

Kimiko smiled when she saw it was from Keiko.

_Hey Kim!_

I'm on the plane right now and it took me forever to get a bar of service, but after trying to the entire plane ride, I finally got a bar! You're lucky you have me; most friends would 'wait' until the plane ride was over. But enough about that, I am so excited to see you again, it's been way to long! Just so I seem smart when I meet them, let me see if I got it right.  
Omi- Yellow with a big head who always gets slang wrong  
Clay – Cowboy who eats a lot and as you always say ' abuses the human language'  
Raimundo- Cute Brazilian kid who has great hair and I assume you have a crush on?

Kimiko blushed slightly at that comment. She wasn't sure if she did or not, it was confusing with Raimundo around. Although she always caught herself staring at him subconsciously, and always has trouble breathing when they touched, she sometimes couldn't stand him when he was pulling his pranks, or chasing after any 'hot' girl he saw. Although she wasn't sure why the last one bothered her, it always seemed to.

Whether she had a crush or not, she didn't want Keiko to think that.

She began typing another message back to her.

_Hey Keiko!_

I know, I am lucky to have you, haha. You are right on Omi and Clay, but I just want you to get this out of the way. I don't have a crush on Raimundo. Sometimes I wonder who could. He can be so rude and never does as he is told. Although he is a good friend, I never even considered him as anything more. So now that you know, I can go back to excitement mode. I can't wait to see you!

Lots of Luv,  
Kimiko 

Kimiko shut off her PDA, after lying through her teeth, as they were approaching the airport. They landed about a mile away, so they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves, and began to walk towards the airport.

I really liked that chapter! I'm really sorry I didn't make it towards where they meet Keiko, but this chapter was too long as it is. I did manage to put in some more Raikim moments, for those who are obsessed with that couple (myself included) But next time I promise, Raikeiko moments for sure!


	4. The Milkshake

Aloha! MysteryMonkey here, in a tropical mood today. Anyways after being stressed about the third chapter,I finnaly got it right and posted. I'm mad about this chapter, because it could have came out better, but i still like it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown, Johnny Rockets, The Hong Qiao International airport, gate 21A, McDonalds, the president, or the scary potato.

* * *

After walking quite a bit the team entered through the large parking lot into the terminal, refreshed by the cold air after being in the humid outdoors for so long. 

"Okay guys, Keiko's gate is 21A, so be on the look out." Said Kimiko, fighting down excitement.

They walked down the crowded terminal until they found the right gate. Apparently Kimiko was over exaggerating when she said that they were late, as the attendant behind the counter said the plane wouldn't land for another 45 minutes.

"Well, we've got time to kill, what do reckon we do?" asked Clay.

"I need something cold, I'm still not awake yet, I'll be looking for anywhere that sells a milkshake" said a dreary Raimundo.

"Count me in" said Kimiko.

"Uh, where in tar nation is Omi?" asked Clay.

Raimundo, who was already walking out of earshot, was scouting the area for anyplace that had A. a cold drink; or B. hot girls.

"Typical Raimundo, I'll get him" said Kimiko to Clay, who was already searching around.

Kimiko ran up through the crowd looking for Raimundo, and finally found him ordering at a Johnny Rockets (That's just a place in my area that sells milkshakes)

"Rai!" said Kimiko as she tapped him on his back.

"Oh hey Kimiko, did you want a milkshake too?" he asked.

"Forget the milkshake, we can't find Omi!"

"Huh? Omi told me he was going to the little monks room" said Raimundo.

"Oh, thank goodness" said a relived Kimiko.

"Here, I got you one too" Said Raimundo holding a glass out to Kimiko.

"Oh thanks, but I only drink a-"

"Cucumber milkshake with lemon zest?" Recited a smirking Raimundo.(It's a real type of milkshake!)

"Yeah-I didn't think you'd remember" Said a dumbstruck Kimiko. She never thought Raimundo would care about little things like that. Her picture of Raimundo was the cocky, over-the-top prankster who only had his best interest at heart.

"Well I did, didn't I?" said a smirking Raimundo.

Kimiko sent him a warm smile as they walked back to where they saw Clay last.

* * *

They finished their milkshakes by the time they found Clay again, sitting in the rows of seats with Omi next to him, with a bit of toilet paper stuck to his foot. (Poor Omi!) 

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long" said Raimundo.

"Little difficulty, Raimundo" said Omi

"That's no problem" Corrected Raimundo.

Kimiko took a seat next to Clay, with Raimundo to her left.

"So, we managed to kill 20 minutes, what now?" asked Kimiko.

"I know what I'll be doing" said Raimundo as he sunk down into his seat and closed his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan" said Kimiko and Clay in unison, except for Omi who came out with " Noise like a preparation".

They all fell asleep as Kimiko set her watch alarm for 23 minutes.

20 minutes had past, and Omi was they first to awaken, followed by Clay shortly.

Clay rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Raimundo and Kimiko. Raimundo was leaned over in his seat, with Kimiko's head resting on his chest. Clay knew they must have shifted in their sleep, because they didn't fall asleep that way.

Raimundo stirred slightly, and when he noticed iti was a little difficult to move, he opened his eyes and let out a small yelp at the surprise of finding Kimiko on him.

The yelp was enough to wake Kimiko up, and then she quickly moved away, embarrassed of her position. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Sorry" Kimiko said softly, fighting down the blush.

"No problem" said Raimundo, also flushing slightly.

"Flight 192 has arrived and will be unloading shortly." announced the same woman they talked to earlier.

They all got out of their seats and watched as the door opened.

About 10 or 15 people past when finally, someone stepped out, and as Kimiko gasped they saw it was none other than…

* * *

Bet you don't know who that is, no seriously it doesn't have to be Keiko, it could be the president, or Jack Spicer! Or the scary potato from the McDonalds kids meal!Oh I know, I hate myself! I desperately wanted to get Keiko into the story, but I couldn't. But think about it, what else could I possibly do to stall the arrival of Keiko? I mean, she almost just entered! Until the next chapter, which will be out very shortly, maybe even tonight, Aloha! 


	5. The Arrival

**Hola! The MysteryMonkey here in a Mexican mood! Anybody know how to make tacos? Anyways, the next chapter is here! You readers are lucky I have so much time on my hands! So, as promised, Keiko has arrived! She has made her Hollywood début! So without further ado, Keiko Yamamoto!  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

Kimiko squealed as they both ran into each other for a hug. 

"Oh god, I can't believe it! You don't know how long I've had to hold off this hug!"

"Tell me about it!" said Keiko, both getting teary eyed.

The guys were watching all of this with smiles plastered on their faces, knowing what a special moment it was for both of them.

Kimiko finally broke the embrace after at least 2 minutes of them jumping up and down and saying how much they missed each other.

She got a good look at her best friend; she couldn't believe how much she had changed.

Keiko had a beautiful face with brown eyes and black hair that she had tied in a simple ponytail going down her back, a few inches past her shoulders.

She had a long white cotton button shirt, open near the top, with an aqua undershirt and plain jeans that cuffed at the bottom. She didn't wear any make-up and wasn't into dying her hair like Kimiko. (I really don't want to get too much detail into the appearance, so picture her however you want. I also wanted her to be simpleish, because if Kimiko's father liked her – see chapter 2 – then I don't think Keiko would be into stereotypes)

When they wiped the tears from their eyes Kimiko decided to introduce Keiko to the rest of the team.

"Keiko, these are the guys I always talk about. I'd like you to meet Omi" as Kimiko brought Keiko over to him.

"Why hello Keiko! I understand that you and Kimiko are foremost tights!" said Omi, murdering the sentence.

"I reckon he means 'main squeeze'? Said Clay after a minute of thinking.

"Thanks Clay, which brings me to you" said Kimiko as she motioned Keiko over.

"This is Clay Bailey" Continued Kimiko.

"Nice to meet you" said Clay, tipping his hat to her.

"Nice to meet you too Clay" said Keiko.

"And this... this is Raimundo Pedrosa" said Kimiko bringing Keiko over to him.

Raimundo turned on the Pedrosa charm, and put on his most flirtatious smirk.

He bent down to her level " So you're the infamous Keiko"

Keiko smiled at this and put her hand forward "It's nice to meet you"

"Oh please," Raimundo said going heavy on the Brazilian accent and taking her hand "the pleasures all mine."

Keiko giggled and stared into his eyes.

Meanwhile Kimiko was witnessing all of this with furrowed brows, not quite registering what was happening, and quickly changed the subject, breaking apart the moment.

"So.. Now that we're all introduced, lets go get your luggage." Said Kimiko.

"Y-yeah, that sounds good to me" said Keiko still caught up in the moment.

"Then let's head down" said Raimundo still in a soft voice.

They began to walk down the crowded halls, looking for the luggage area. The entire way Kimiko was making sure to keep space between Raimundo and Keiko.

They were at the rotating platform, which held the various bags of luggage from everyone on the plane.

"Oh, there's one of my bags!" said Keiko pointing to a plain brown leather suitcase.

"I got this one!" said Kimiko quickly grabbing the bag off the carousal and handing it to Keiko.

After another fifteen minutes they found the other two bags.

Keiko and the rest were about to head towards the exit when Raimundo volunteered to take Keiko's luggage. "It's a long walk; and I wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself." He told her, still flashing her his best smile. Keiko smiled back at this, appreciating his offer.

They reached a point far enough away from the commotion of the airport, and Raimundo activated the Silver Manta Ray; as Keiko marveled at the sight of it, for she had never seen any shen-gong-wu activated. Raimundo loaded Keiko's luggage into the back, next to Clay and Omi.

The team loaded into the Silver Manta Ray and headed off toward the temple, awaiting the events about to take place.

* * *

**Woo! I worked the longest on this chapter, and I liked it a lot. Raimundo seems to be going a little over-the-top, eh? Well I thought he should, it fit his personality. The next chapter will be out tomorrow, I think, so until then, Ciao!**


	6. The Tour

**Hi! Just finished this one and I have a great chapter planned next time, with mostly Raikim moments, because they go on Shen-gong-Wu hunt, which means Keiko is left behind, for those who don't like Raikeiko. It also means I have to make up a Shen gong Wu, which I don't think I will be good at, so anyone who would be willing to post one in the review area that they already had or just made up will get a cookie! So heres chapter 6!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

About twenty minutes into the ride, Kimiko caught Keiko staring at Raimundo; and decided to start a conversation. 

"So, I can't wait to show you around the temple!" Said Kimiko.

"Wha-, oh yeah, the temple. From what you've told me it seems like a fun place."

"Well, I would exactly call it fun, interesting maybe, but not fun." Said Raimundo.

"Just ignore Raimundo; trust me, it's really a great place." Said Kimiko.

Keiko just smiled at this, trying to picture what the temple would look like.

"So you say there is a real dragon there?" Asked Keiko.

"Yep, his name is Dojo Konojo Cho. Said Clay.

"He can fly, breathe fire, and bake bunt cakes." Said Kimiko.

"Sounds..interesting." Said Keiko after a moment pause; with a glance at Raimundo, quoting what he commented a few minutes ago.

Raimundo saw her smile, and flashed a smile back.

Kimiko, wanting to stop their smile exchanging, pointed out the window and said "What's that?"

Everyone took a glance at where she was looking. They looked around, moving their heads slightly, but couldn't find anything.

"Oops, must have been imagination, heh heh" Kimiko said softly.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He knew something was different about how she was acting. Although Kimiko would never tell him, he was worried about her and wanted to see if she was ok. She was his best friend, she was a great companion, she was special.

"You alright girl?" He asked.

"What? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Kimiko said, a little too quickly.

Raimundo said nothing but kept the same look; he knew better than to agitate Kimiko by questioning her again. He would find out later, and turned his attention back to the road.

When they were close enough to see the temple through the windshield of the Silver Manta Ray, Keiko's face was nearly pressed against the glass.

Raimundo looked over and smirked, finding her curiosity cute.

They finally landed, and after unloading Keiko's luggage, they deactivated the Silver Manta Ray. Master Fung was waiting in the courtyard.

As the others approached him, Master Fung looked upon Keiko.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple, I am Master Fung." He said bowing.

"Hello Master Fung" Keiko said, also bowing.

"She's catching on already" Kimiko said quietly to the rest of her team.

* * *

Master Fung had offered to give Keiko the tour of the temple, but Kimiko quickly insisted she do instead. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi had already showed Keiko the Grand Hall, the Vault, the Meditation Garden, and were currently showing her the Kitchen. 

"So" Kimiko said as she led the others into the room "this is where we eat, and you can have anything you want, any time you want, considering Clay hasn't already eaten it all."

Keiko took a look around the pantry, and frowned a bit.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you!" exclaimed Keiko "since you left I started an all tofu and soy diet; my dad has been strict about junk food lately."

"Really? Me too, tofu and soy all the way" lied Raimundo.

"What? Raimundo you d-" Started Kimiko until Raimundo put a hand over her mouth.

"Maybe later we can go down to the village together?" Said Raimundo as he took a step forward, in front of Kimiko.

Keiko rose and eyebrow and smiled.

Raimundo cleared his throat "For the tofu, that is"

"Or maybe we could all go" said an irritated Kimiko poking her head out of the way of where Raimundo was standing.

There was a short pause, until Kimiko finally broke the silence with a sigh. "You know, it doesn't really matter, come on Keiko, I'll show you the sleeping quarters.

"Sounds good." Said Keiko as she followed out of the room, leaving the three boys behind

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 6! I liked this one; which I seem to be saying every chapter now, hehe. Thanks again to all the reviewers! And thanks to a review sent in by a name not mentioned to build the suspense, I have a perfect ending to it, that I'm sure every couple supporter will like; but you'll just have to wait for the end; which, at the rate this story is going, will probably be out in a few weeks! All suggestions for future chapters appreciated! 


	7. The Scarf of Anaye

Hi, sorry about last chapter, I guess it sucked. Also sorry about the late update, kinda lost my passion for the story since there was no reviews. Oh well, I'm hoping this will be a little better, so here it is.

* * *

_7:30 pm_  
Kimiko finished the tour and then after a short dinner in silence, other than a few "please pass the's" and "thank you's". 

_9:00 pm_  
Everyone did their usual lights out routine which consisted of brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas.  
_  
9:30 pm_  
The boys went to sleep rather quickly; but Kimiko and Keiko stayed up most of the night gossiping and discussing whats changed in Tokyo since Kimiko left.

_3:30 pm_  
After talking about all the various topics they could think of, they finally fell asleep

_3:32 pm  
_Dojo, who was currently sleeping in the cat bed Kimiko had given him for Christmas, started to shake violently.

He got the gong, which he kept beside his bed, and slithered through the halls to the sleeping quarters.

With a raise of the hand, he woke the dragons, and Keiko, up from their slumber.

"Shen-gong-wu alert!" He screamed.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Said Kimiko, irritated she got only 2 minutes of sleep.

"What's wrong Kimi, didn't get your 6 hours?" Said a smirking, yet still sleepy, Raimundo.

"Oh just shut it Raimundo!"

They went to the vault and picked out a few Shen-gong-wu to bring with them, then loaded onto Dojo and took off.

"So what Shen-gong-wu is it anyway?" Asked Omi as Kimiko took the scroll from her backpack and read aloud:

"The Scarf of Anaye is the sister Shen-gong-wu to the Shadow of fear. It allows the user not just to bring the victims fear to life, but to turn into the fear itself, until deactivated."

"Sounds cool, so where are we headed for Dojo?" asked Raimundo.

"To Tijuana, Mexico" replied Dojo.

"One of the top tourist cities in the world" Said Clay.

They landed on the outskirts of the city and began to walk through the streets, only to be swarmed by tourists.

"Okay, let's move to.. ow! To a.. quieter area!" Raimundo managed to shout to his team, while being elbowed by the flood of foreigners.

They managed to reach the Blvd Centenario, a circular patch of grass away from the rush of sightseers.

"Okay, now lets get down to business, where's the scarf?"

"Well if we knew that we wouldn't be looking for it in the first place! It helps to think, Raimundo!" Said a very, very ticked off Kimiko, who was still mad about the incidents that happened yesterday.

Raimundo gave her a strange look and said " Calm down, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, just because I actually speak my mind you assume something's wrong with me??" said Kimiko, raising her voice a bit.

"Kimik-"

"Just be quiet for once!" said Kimiko, yelling now.

There was a short pause, when the silence was finally broken.

"I reckon it could be anywhere in this city." Said Clay.

The Blvd Centenario was in the middle of a four way intersection, so Raimundo decided for the team to split up, He would go north, Clay west, Omi south, and Kimiko east.

When they started walking, Raimundo waited a bit until everyone was farther down their street, and then swiftly ran in Kimiko's direction.

Kimiko, who heard footsteps behind her, looked over and gave out a frustrated groan. "What do you want?! I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you to buzz off!"

"Look, Kimiko, we're best friends, and I think I deserve to know why you're so mad at me!"

"Trust me Raimundo, you wouldn't get it" Said Kimiko with narrowed eyes.

"Does it have something to do with Keiko?"

At this, Kimiko walked faster, ahead of Raimundo.

"I guess that's a yes"

Raimundo changed his pace to match Kimiko's and when he caught up to her he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

Both of them tensed up, considering how close they were.

"Look Kim, I don't know if you two had a fight, or if she told you something bad that happened in Tokyo, or if you were upset when I was flirting with he-" And then it hit him like a pile of bricks.

"It's about that, isn't it?" he asked.

Kimiko was frozen; she was trying to think of a way out of it, without giving anything away.

"Yes, it is; I just want what's best for Keiko, and besides.. She already has a boyfriend in Tokyo." Said Kimiko, proud of her lie. Keiko did have a boyfriend at one point, in the second grade that is. But as long as Raimundo didn't figure out she didn't have one; everything would be okay, right?

Raimundo, who was slightly disappointed at the answer, not about Keiko having a boyfriend, it just wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"Okay, I'll lay off, just.. please stop being mad at me, okay?"

Kimiko smiled and they pulled into a hug.

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to break the embrace, but were interrupted by the all-to-familiar sound of helicopter propellers.

"Aww isn't that cute, the Xiaolin losers have finally hooked up!" Said Jack as he broke into a laughing fit.

Both of them rolled their eyes when Kimiko spotted the scarf, already in Jack's hands.

Kimiko took out the Wings of Tinabi, and flew up to where Jack was hovering.

Raimundo, as he watched Kimiko fly above him followed by a rainbow trail, couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Kimiko had her hair up into a messy bun with two lengths of hair coming down opposite sides of her face. Surrounded by blues, violets, and reds, he realized she wasn't just pretty, she was

Kimiko reached Jack quite quickly, which was easy since Jack was too distracted by his laughing to see Kimiko grab onto the Scarf of Anaye, which began to glow.

"Hey no fair, I had it!" started Jack followed by a sigh, "Fine, Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, my Monkey Staff against your Star Hanabi."

"I accept, the challenge is an obstacle race, first to make it through the crowd of tourists wins."

"Deal"

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scenery began to change, and the ground began to shake. Thousands of stone figures rose, in the shape of people, and Jack and Kimiko were on oppisite sides, with the Scarf of Anaye in the middle of a circular clearing.

"Gon Yi Tempi!" They both yelled and started moving through the crowd.

"Star of Hanabi, Fire!" Yelled Kimiko as she blasted through a row of stone figures and moved through the newly opened space.

"Monkey Staff!" Screamed Jack as he transformd into a furry primate and began to climb one of the statues and hopped from one another.

Raimundo, who was shortly joined by Clay and Omi, was watching from the sidelines, and cheering Kimiko on.

Kimiko and Jack were dead even, and merely yards from the Scarf of Anaye.

Jack decided to start with the cheating, and, as he smashed a stone statue, began whipping sharp pieces of rock surprisingly fast at Kimiko, with the help of his tail. Kimiko yelled for the Star of Hanabi repeatedly, each time eliminating the threat of the stones.

As Kimiko continued smashing through the stones and avoiding the pieces being flung at her, she missed one and as it sped towards her, she gasped, and as a reflex put her hands over her face, as the stone was drone into her hand.

She made a gasp of pain as she began to take the several small pieces of stone out of her hand. Her hand was already bleeding quite a bit, so she wrapped her shirt around her palm. She still was struggling to get to the Shen-gong-wu; but her injury was enough to give Jack the chance to get ahead, as he reached out and grabbed the scarf.

The scenery changed back to normal, as the boys and dojo rushed over to Kimiko, who was holding her hand through her shirt, which was slowly turning from blue to red.

Omi, who had had the most experience with injuries, as he spent much of his time hanging around the Medical Wing when he was growing up, inspected her hand and said that it was not that serious, but might require a few stitches.

Raimundo, who always wore 2 layers; took his t-shirt off from his long sleeve shirt and wrapped it around Kimiko's hand.

Kimiko thanked Raimundo and Omi as they got back on to dojo and headed back to the temple.

* * *

Done with that chapter, the next update wont be for a while, because I have a great idea for a story, but I still have to decide if it will just be a one shot or a full story. If theres atleast _one_ review the next chapter should be out sooner.


	8. Jogging

Yia sou! (That's Greek) This chapter is dedicated to my most loyal reviewers, rAiKiMlOvEr455673, tennisgurl13, and especially Rairox64, for her short two sentence pep-talk. I also thank my many other reviewers, but the ones mentioned were ones who reviewed almost every chapter. Heres Chapter 8, I think its 8; this is mostly RaiKeiko, with little, little, Raikim in the beginning, sort of. Also a tragic scary story/flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

They landed in the temple courtyard, and, seeing as it was still very early, not even 5:00 yet, Clay and Omi went back to their cubicles and collapsed onto their mats. 

Raimundo, however, decided to go with Kimiko to the medical wing for another examination.

The monk on duty only confirmed what Omi told them. Kimiko was to get 4 stitches in her hand.

Raimundo had offered, and wanted, to stay with Kimiko, but Kimiko wouldn't allow it.

It wasn't that Kimiko hadn't of liked Raimundo to stay with her; it was just because of an incident that happened when she was 8.

_Flashback_

_Kimiko had just fallen off her bike after attempting to go down one of the steepest hills in her rural hometown of Ikuno, Japan. Kimiko lived in Ikuno as a child before moving to Tokyo as her fathers small business turned into an international toy company. As Kimiko was about a quarter of the way down, her shoelaces got caught into the spokes of her front wheel._

_Kimiko toppled over as she still rolled down the hill, with her bike still caught onto her shoes, which was beginning to dig into her skin._

_It came down to her lying helplessly at the bottom of the hill, crying. She was there for nearly an hour, until her father, who was looking for her everywhere, found her and took her to the nearest hospital._

_The nearest hospital was not exactly one you would want to be at with such injuries that Kimiko had._

_The small hospital lacked the simplest of anesthesia, which made the required operation on her ankle and foot very, very painful._

_Kimiko's father would have taken her to a better-equipped hospital, but there wasn't another for countless miles._

_After the operation was finished, Kimiko was traumatized from then on, and had always had many emotion spells whenever she even saw a syringe, or anything from a hospital, recalling that fateful day at the hospital._

End of Flashback  
  
That was why Raimundo couldn't wait with her, so he have to see her in such a state.

Raimundo had tried to convince her to let him stay, but she refused his offers every time.

He decided it would be best to give her his luck and try to go back to sleep.

As he headed back to his 'room' and lay down, he couldn't get back to sleep.

He knew there was virtually no danger in the minor operation Kimiko was going to have, but he still worried.

Raimundo decided to take his regular morning jog early. He changed into a grey sweatshirt and loose sweat pants.

As he walked out of his 'room' he saw Keiko walking just ahead of him in the hall.

She heard his curtain open and looked over her shoulder, and when she saw him she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Raimundo" she said sweetly.

Raimundo smiled back "Hey Keiko, what are you doing up so early?"

They began walking when Raimundo caught up to Keiko.

"I'm just going for a run, gotta keep my cardio up. And it looks like you are too."

"Well it looks like you are right." Said a smirking Raimundo.

They went into the kitchen the out into the gardens, through the courtyard until they reached a path near the woods that Raimundo recommended.

About 2 minutes into the jog, Raimundo decided to start up a conversation.

"So Keiko, tell me a little about yourself."

"Hmm, where to start. Well, my name is Keiko Yamamoto, and I have lived in Tokyo for my entire life. I play lacrosse, my favorite color is green, and I have a little brother who is only a toddler, Shouji. You may also find it interesting that I have a photographic memory. Now it's your turn."

"Impressive. My name is Raimundo Pedrosa; I used to live in Tobejo, Brazil, before moving to Rio de Janeiro. I play soccer, and run track. My favorite color is also green, and I have 8 siblings of whom I am sure you don't want to hear all of them. I might not have photographic memory, but I can lick my elbow and I sleep with a teddy bear named Ninja Fred, which I am not ashamed of." (He_ was_ sort of embarrassed about it but Kimiko would've told her eventually so he decided to tell her himself.)

Keiko giggled a bit but liked that Raimundo seemed like the type of person who didn't care what other people thought.

They came up to a fence and decided to take a short rest.

"Since you admitted that, I'd like you to know.." Keiko gathered up courage and sighed, "that I can only go to sleep with a pink blanket I've had since I was 5 years old. I named her Valentine."

Raimundo chuckled " you named a blanket?"

"Well you named a teddy bear!" said Keiko blushing.

"Touché"

"That was the reason I was up so early to take a run. I forgot Valentine in Tokyo."

"Well that's no good... you know, if you want to, you can always borrow Ninja Fred."

Keiko smiled, "But how will you sleep?"

"I'll manage"

"I couldn't" Keiko said,

"Oh, but I insist."

Keiko, who thought this was enormously sweet of him, rose up on her tiptoes and gave Raimundo a quick peck on the cheek.

Raimundo's eyes widened a bit, and he blushed.

"Come on, lets' get back to the jog, said a still smiling Keiko.

About another minute later, Raimundo was wondering about something.

"So, just being curious, what's your boyfriend like?" Said Raimundo with a raised eyebrow."

"Huh? What boyfriend?"

"What- Kimiko told me you had a boyfriend?"

"I haven't have a boyfriend in years" Said a confused Keiko "Why would Kimiko say—" Keiko thought for a moment "_I knew it!"_

"What was that?" asked Raimundo, as Keiko said the last part rather quietly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"So, no boyfriend?"

"Nope"

'That little liar; well atleast I have something to use against her later' Thought Raimundo

"Where is Kimiko anyway?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot to tell you, she got a pretty bad hand injury on the Shen-gong-wu hunt."

Keiko's eyes widened and she suddenly felt very guilty.

"Oh no, I've gotta get back to her."

"Wait a minute, I'll show you the way back!"

"It's fine, I'll find my own way," yelled a running Keiko who was nearly out of ear shot.

"Okay" Raimundo yelled back "Bye" he said softly after a pause and continued his jog.

* * *

_**KIND OF IMPORTANT**_: Muahaha, done with this chapter, I don't blame anyone if there are no reviews, not many people like the RaiKeiko chapters, which is why I'm gonna make some big intervention either the chapter after next, or the chapter after that. After that, it will be only RaiKim, and the new couple, Keiko and ?... I guess your going to have to wait and see who the ? is, although I'm sure everyone already knows. The story will be over in roughly 5 more chapters, but it might be a little more if i want it to be. 


End file.
